Any Other Day
by TheLadyHades
Summary: Cameron visits, Chase is upset, Foreman comforts him. Chase/Foreman Slash


Title: Any Other Day

Summary: Cameron comes to visit, Chase gets upset, Foreman provides comfort. Foreman/Chase Slash

Disclaimer: I do not own House, MD or any of the characters.

When Cameron had went after Chase a few minutes after he rushed out of the diagnostics department on the verge of tears there were many things she had expected to find. She had expected him to be angry over the fact that she was getting married or sad because she didn't love him or any number of other things.

She had not expected to find her ex husband sobbing uncontrollably into Foreman's chest. She did not expect to see Foreman running his hands soothingly up and down Chase's back. The low timbre of Foreman's voice calming her ex down, whispering sweet nothings and telling him that it was not his fault was almost too much for Cameron.

Chase clearly was upset and she was clueless as to what she had possibly done to cause it. She was on her way to New York City for a medical conference and had decided to give her ex and her former colleagues their invites in person. If she was honest with herself she had wanted to see the look on Chase's face when he realized that it was really over and any hope of reconciliation was gone. Cameron felt that she had the right to be just a little vindictive though, Chase had chosen his job and the man that had corrupted his moral code over her and their marriage.

"Robert she was your wife, at some point you two should have been discussing your families and this should have come up. For the last time it is not your fault." Foreman declared gently bringing a hand up to wipe a few tears off of the other man's face. The older man's words did nothing to shed light on the situation.

The intimacy of the moment was overwhelming, but she was unable to look away as their eyes met and the touch turned to a caress.

When Chase said "Eric..." so full of vulnerability and need Foreman did something she never would have expected because it went against every heterosexual fiber of the man's being. He kissed him. It was full on the lips, and soft, and passionate, and was clearly not the first time they had done it. She was stuck, frozen at the door unable to tare her gaze away.

"Dr Cameron! This is the men's locker room! Were you peeking?" House exclaimed quite loudly behind her putting his hand up to his mouth in mock surprise, effectively breaking her out of her shocked state.

The only thing that she could think to say was "I need to give Chase his invitation."

She was spared whatever response House had in store when Foreman spoke up from behind the door she had been shocked into releasing. "Just leave it on my desk Dr Cameron." The words were cool and professional and held an air of finality that left no room for argument.

"Wow, you could have just waited until tomorrow. I mean any other day this week would have been better. I guess just because you used to be married is no reason to know that today is Chase's dead mother's birthday..." House's words stung and she did not bother sticking around to hear the rest. She simply thrust the rest of the invitations into House's free hand and rushed out of the hospital without looking back.

...

After Cameron left the remainder of the work day passed by uneventfully and Foreman found himself in his apartment trying to make his way to the bedroom. This task was complicated by the kisses he was placing up and down Chase's neck and the younger mans hands tyring desperately to remove Foreman's shirt. Eric Foreman was desperately trying to maintain his self control and not just rip the younger mans clothes off and fuck him senseless. His attempts at slow passionate love making, were rendered useless when Chase abandoned his quest to remove his shirt in favor of sticking his hands down Foreman's pants and stroking his shaft while fondelng his balls.

"Oh God Chase! Mmm Robert!" he cried out and with that his self control vanished and their clothes disappeared in a flurry of cloth and buttons.

Their lips crashed together and Chase's talented mouth was using Foreman's tongue to mimick the things it had been doing to the older man's cock on the way home. They finally made it to the bedroom where they fell onto the bed still entwined. Eric blindly groped around on his night stand until until he found the lube and quickly slicked up his fingers.

"Oh God Eric! Yes hurry please!" Robert moaned as he slipped a finger inside. He quickly added two more twisting and scissoring them, relentlessly working Chase's prostate.

After a few more seconds of teasing Foreman slipped his fingers out, put one of the other man's legs over his shoulder, and lined himself up with Chase's entrance. He slowly pushed in "Ooh.. fuck! So tight..." Foreman stroked Chase's cock and teased one of his nipples while waiting for the blond to adjust.

Chase however was having none of it. "Please baby. Fuck me now!" he begged squeezing Foreman's cock causing his hips to buck involuntarily.

"Mm shit, you make me so fuckin horny." he punctuated each word with a sharp thrust. "I'm gonna fuck you so hard you won't be able to walk tomorrow." Chase moaned loudly and thrust back against him trying to take it in deeper.

Eric grabbed Robert's ankles and put them on either side of his shoulders. He began thrusting hard and fast, setting a brutal pace, and like Chase lost the ability to form a coherent thought and do anything other than thrust and moan.

He felt the pleasure pooling in the pit of his stomach and began stroking the other man's cock pulling his orgasm out of him just seconds before he came deep inside the quivering Aussie.

They kissed lazily as they came down from their post orgasmic high while Foreman cleaned them up with the baby wipes he kept in his night stand. Chase retrieved the blankets from their spot in the floor and snuggled up next to Foreman.

A tender kiss says more than words ever could. It expresses love and thanks and the conformation this was exactly what the younger man had needed.


End file.
